


Bloom in Adversity

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom in Adversity

**Author's Note:**

> Made for some_stars at LJ.

Download (29MB, avi): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?s5z3nginx0ghctu) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/aXw4bC9V/Dogstar_-_Bloom_in_Adversity.html)

[Bloom in Adversity](http://vimeo.com/84852943) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : ping

**Music** : Color the Sky by Two Steps From Hell


End file.
